


Take My Hand And My Strenght

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niall has a drug addiction and after his latest overdose his brother Greg hires someone to keep an eye on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have tons of plots going on in my mind and I don't even know which characters or ships should I write them to.
> 
> This can be a little depressing or at least I want it to be.
> 
> Enjoy!

Niall carried his bags to the guest room in his mother's house. It was two days after his latest overdose and his mother was aftaid that something might happen again and asked him to live with her. 

Actually this was not a very good idea, his grandmother is an alcholic at the age of 70 and still alive and well. Since he's gonna live in the same house with her it won't be the ebst thing for him, he miht even grow a new addiction. 

He put his bags on his bed, started emptying them and folding his clothen then place them into the closet.

While he was emptying and placing his older brother Greg came in. He sat on the chair which was right beside the queen bed. "How are you feeling brother?" he asked to the fake blond. 

"Okay, I guess." Niall answered, he didn't empty the last bag of his.

"Are you gonna go back to rehab?" Greg asked in curiosity.

"It didn't work last time so the answer is no." Niall was not positive about going back to rehab. 

"I think you should, it's better than living with out grandmother." Greg told Niall as he was laughing. Niall didn't find it funny. 

"She's a good woman and no her addiction will not affect mine!" He told Greg in anger. 

"I just think you need help. And mum told me you're going to the club opening of Theo. He's the one that made you do drugs, if you are going to go you need to be sure nothing's gonna happen." Greg told his younger brother. Niall just didn't care. He was okay with his drugs they made him feel good. It was better than feeling nothing, the drugs gave him energy and even sometimes a will to live. Niall was too blind too see that the drugs actually are harming him than doing good to him. 

"What the do you mean Greg?" Niall had some guesses, "Greg please tell me you didn't hire someone to watch me all night." he continued. 

"I did" Greg said and someone knocked on the door. "Can I come in?" that someone asked.

"Yes please come in Harry." Greg said, Niall rolled his eyes. 

"This country need more names for boys." Niall joked and theb shaked hands woth Harry. Greg left the room. 

"I feel like I need to explain. I am just gonna be a friend of yours tonight, we can have fun and I do this voluntarily. My sister was an addict and she died of overdose. I just dont want more people to experiance that pain." Harry said. Niall wasn't interested.

"I am not experiancing any pain" Niall said and smirked.

"You are the one causing pain, not the one feeling it." Harry continued talking, "Greg told me that your ex is opening a club tonight and we need to go say hello maybe have a drink." Niall shook his head to say yes. 

Harry had long hair, he was thin and tall. He also had deep green eyes which Niall liked. "You look too good for a nanny." Niall told Harry. Harry was offended that Niall sees what he is doing as babysitting. 

"Are you actually blond or do you dye it?" Harry wanted to have a casual chat.

"I dye it once in two months." Niall told him "I want to try something new maybe green just like your eyes." Niall was flirting with his 'nanny'. 

When it was time to go they took a cab. It stopped and they saw the big writibg in neon letters saying 'High', "It's exactly a name out of Theo's mind." Niall told Harry but he didn't get if it was a joke or if he was serious.

They sat on one of the booths in the corner, Harry ordered vodka-tonic for the two of them and told Niall to drink just one. 

Niall was getting bored, he texted Theo and said that he should drug Harry's drink so he can have fun. Niall get up to go to the bathroom and Harry came right after him.

"Are you gonna watch me piss?" he asked in a sarcastic voice. 

"I just wanted to see how your willy looks like." Harry joked. They both laughed but Harry had no idea what had Niall done.

Thanks to the drug in his drink he was drunk after just one glass. Niall found Theo and got some ecstasy pills. Had one than placed the other on on his tongue, moved his hand to Harry's head and grabbed him by the neck. He started kissing him and made him swallow the pill. Niall had no idea what had he done and Harry had no idea what the fuck was going on. 

Niall left the main area and went downstairs with Theo. He didn't care about Harry or anyone else. Harry was drinking more and taking more drugs as he was downstairs doing whatever he's doing with Theo. 

Harry finally got up and started looking for Niall, his head was spinning. He went downstairs as he saw a couple people going there. There was two doors but he was too high that he had no idea how to open a goddamn door. 

He laid down on the sofa in the corner and that was all. 

Niall left the room and saw a passed out Harry. Checked his heart beat but he was dead. He shouted "Theo call an ambulance!" and he was saying "I killed him." over and over again. He believed that he was a murderer and he kind of was one. 

"He just wanted to do the right thing, he did nothing wrong and I killed him!" Niall left the club running. 

He didn't go to the hospital with them and acted like nothing happened until he saw Greg the next morning. "I should check-in to the rehab and stay longer this time." he said. 

"It's good that you didn't empty that last bag of yours." Greg said. "You actually made a good decision for once." and Niall smiled. He actually believed in himself this time.


End file.
